


Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1069]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Bishop arrive back at the house where Gibbs meets them after having made sure their home was free of listening bugs. Both Tony and Bishop try to set the other up with Gibbs, only Bishop is better at it than Tony is.





	Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/04/2002 for the word [taciturn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/04/taciturn).
> 
> taciturn  
> Habitually silent; not inclined to talk.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), and [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version

Gibbs waited for them at their house. Bishop watched Tony and Gibbs exchange information purely via their eyes and some minor body language like raised eyebrows and tilted heads. Finally, Gibbs nodded and moved to leave.

Bishop assumed that meant the house was basically listening or video bug free. Still Bishop hoped to capitalize on Gibbs being here tonight to try and get him and Tony to realize their feelings for each other at least a little bit. Bishop stopped the taciturn man with two words. “Gibbs, stay.”

Gibbs turned around to look at her in confusion. Why would she want him to stay? He would just be interrupting her time with her husband. The thought that Tony and her were married, caused Gibbs to glare at her again.

Bishop nodded. “Tony and I were going to watch a movie. Join us.”

Tony glanced at Bishop, wondering what she was up to. They hadn’t made any plans to watch a movie tonight. Bishop led the way into Tony's TV room. 

The two confused boys followed behind her, Gibbs still glaring. Bishop took the only single chair in Tony's TV room, forcing the boys to share the sofa. She popped in Casa Blanca, not giving them any options as to what movie they were watching. 

Gibbs glare eventually faded with some work from Tony as he made funny comments about the movie or acted things out from the movie in a funny manner. Gibbs couldn't stay mad at Bishop when Tony was making him smile. When Tony made a comment about popcorn, Bishop waved him down. “I’ll make it. You enjoy the movie.”

Tony looked at her strangely. While they got along well, he wasn’t used to Bishop being so solicitous. When Bishop didn’t say anything further, Tony shrugged and returned to the movie.

He’d have to figure out what was going on with Bishop at some point, but it didn’t seem to be anything majorly concerning at this point, so he could wait until after the movie, possibly even until tomorrow. Bishop wished that they had a smaller couch, so that Gibbs and Tony would be forced to sit closer together. Alas, all she could do is force them onto the same furniture item and bring them popcorn in a big bowl to share so that they had to move closer together.

Casa Blanca really wasn’t Bishop’s favorite movie, but she knew that Tony really enjoyed it. She’d also made the mistake of sitting next to him while he watched it one time and had ended up with him practically in her lap. For some reason, the movie just made him want to cuddle. 

She hoped that she could engineer the same thing to happen between Tony and Gibbs. That was the main reason, she’d invited Gibbs to stay for a movie, after all. Bishop busied herself making popcorn. 

She didn’t hear anything from the living room and took that as a good sign. At least, that meant Tony and Gibbs were still watching the movie. Wanting to give them some time alone together, she took her time with the popcorn.

She realized she was taking too long and had become suspicious when she heard Tony murmur to Gibbs about what was taking her so long. She quickly grabbed the popcorn and returned to the living room when she heard Tony start to get up. She didn’t want him to leave the couch to come find her.

She handed the popcorn to Gibbs even though Tony had been the one who wanted it, in hopes of forcing Tony to move closer to Gibbs. Gibbs glared at Bishop, but she ignored it.

He’d been glaring at her a lot recently. She was pretty sure he didn’t know that this was mostly a marriage of convenience. Of course, Gibbs ruined her plans by just handing the popcorn bowl to Tony after taking a handful. 

Still there was only so much that Bishop could do. Watching the interactions of Bishop and Gibbs reminded Tony that Gibbs liked Bishop and he hurriedly got up to try and take Bishop’s chair so that she would be the one to sit with Gibbs. Bishop beat him to the chair, however, and raised an eyebrow at him when he pouted. 

“I’m sure Gibbs would like some more popcorn.” Bishop nodded meaningfully towards the bowl in Tony’s hand.

Tony sighed in defeat and returned to the couch with Gibbs. He settled on the couch not too far away from Gibbs, so that Gibbs could easily grab the popcorn if he wanted. Gibbs frowned at Tony’s sigh.

He took the sigh to mean that Tony didn’t want to sit with him and couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt. He’d thought they were friends, at least. Maybe if he left, Tony wouldn’t be so unhappy about not having a chair to himself. Bishop watched both men, more than the movie, and noticed the flash of hurt on Gibbs’ face. 

“Gibbs. It’s not what you think.” Bishop murmured, loud enough to be heard over the movie, but not too loud as to completely drown it out. 

Gibbs ignored her. She couldn’t know what he was thinking. She hadn’t known him anywhere as long as Tony. They hadn’t developed that kind of relationship. 

He stood up off the couch and Bishop could tell that he was planning to leave. Thinking quickly, she interrupted, “Tony, you’re making our guest feel unwelcome. He thinks you don’t want him here.”

Tony, oblivious to Gibbs’ hurt, immediately turned to Gibbs at that. “What? Of course, I want you here. Don’t leave on my account.”

“Why were you sighing then?” Gibbs growled. He couldn’t believe that the sigh was anything other than a sign that Tony didn’t want to sit next to him.

Tony blushed. He didn’t exactly want to admit that he’d been trying to set Gibbs up with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
